Hikari-Kei
Hikari-Kei is the first episode of the anime, Special A. Plot The episode gives the introduction of all the main characters. At the age of six, Hikari Hanazono, a competitive girl, experienced her first defeat by the hands of Kei Takishima. She couldn't stand the humiliation from that defeat and swore to beat him. Now, in high school, Hikari is a student of the prestigious Hakusen Academy and the member of its elite group, Special A. She is ranked 2nd in the entire school. The one holding the top position is her ultimate rival, Kei. Up till now, Hikari has never managed to beat Kei at anything, yet, she has no intentions of giving up. Summary At the age of six, Hikari's father used to train her in pro-wrestling. There was no one who could defeat her, that is, until she met Kei. He took her down in one move. She couldn't stand the humiliation from that match and strives to beat him at everything, from academics to athletics. Now as a high school student, Hikari heads out for school, after promising to her father that she will definitely surpass Kei. She is now the student of the prestigious Hakusen academy. At her school, all the students greet her with respect and honor, something she isn't very fond of. She is then greeted by one of her best friend and fellow SA, Akira. The two of them arrive at the Green House, the usual gathering of the SA, where they find Jun, Megumi and Ryū in their usual routines. Tadashi, in an awful appearance, arrives and surprises the two of them. The group starts having tea and snacks when Hikari inquires about Kei, and is surprised at his sudden arrival. He teases her by calling her "Miss Rank two". The two of them decide to have a box vaulting challenge, and Hikari ends up loosing again. Later, Hikari is seen studying, with Akira offering her some tea. The next day, Ryū tells Hikari that he, Jun and Megumi are going to have a recital. Some students, namely Nakamura, Ogawara and Takahashi, criticize them for having such a program right before the exams. However, they leave when Kei intervenes. Hikari then leaves a letter for Kei. Before Kei could ask about it, they hear some noise in the school building even though its night. Thinking that its a thief, Hikari runs off to catch it and finds that its the same students from before and they are stealing the question file for the coming exam. They offer that they would let her cheat too, but she refuses at once. Once again, Kei intervenes and he, along with Hikari, takes down the intruders. After they leave, Hikari wishes him Happy Birthday, much to his surprise. He realizes that the letter must have been for the same purpose. Hikari then presents him the recital from SA. Kei asks her if she has ever heard Jun and Megumi perform before. Hikari is surprised as Akira asked the same question to her before. She watches as Akira, Tadashi and Ryū put earplugs in their ears. Before Kei could stop them, they start performing and as a result, something like a explosion is shown to have engulfed the entire school because of the twins performance. The next day, Hikari happily shows Akira that she scored full in the exams. The others think that she must have received the maximum marks, but Kei shows up and tells them that he pointed out a mistake in the test and the teacher had to offer him 5 additional points, which gives him five more points than Hikari. He again teases her by calling her "Miss Rank two", and an annoyed Hikari tells him not to do so. Category:Episodes